Episode 003 - They Say Three Is A Crowd
Summary Samoan, Kathryn and Jarek are sent to investigate a strange reading coming from a planet nearby, accompanied by Sakan and his daughter Nebula. The group seperate and both teams are faced with life-threatening tasks. They must overcome their fears and work together to get back to the surface. Matters worsen when the source of the strange reading is revealed. Synopsis The first scene begins in Evolen's Office with two mystery figures, Mariah, Damien, Thourne, Evolen and Samoan present. They are later joined by Jarek and Kathryn (Kitty). Evolen states he has a mission for the three of them and they are to be accompanied by Sakan and his daughter Nebula. When the briefing ends Sakan catches Samoan before she leaves and introduces himself formally and mentions rumours of her powers and states he wouldn't dare insult another Dark Tamer when she asks whether the rumours are a good thing. Another invitation for a coffee is offered by Samoan and the trio head off. The next scene shows the group before boarding Sakan's ship with Mariah and Alice present. Sakan is overheard having a conversation with another person through his communicator on his wrist. He says his crew will join the party on the planet to assist. Samoan questions why he couldn't just go himself and why herself, Jarek and Kitty are needed. He simply says it will be interesting to have extra people along to gain some experience on field trips. Kitty mutters how he is treating them like preschoolers and warns Jarek and Samoan to keep an eye on Sakan and his daughter as she has a bad feeling about them. When landing on the planet Sakan splits up the group and has Samoan join him while giving Jarek and Kitty the privilege of taking care of his daughter. Samoan questions why Sakan's crew is not around and he ponders their tardiness. He cannot contact them for some unknown reason. The ground beings to shake and the floor suddenly slopes and then disappears beneath them, underneath is a bottomless hole. Sakan catches on to a protruding object on the wall before slipping and grabs Samoan's wrist. He questions whether Samoan has learnt to fly yet using her powers and she says she hasn't. He tells her now is the time to learn because he cannot hold their weight. The scene cuts to Kitty, Jarek and Nebula. They enter a room full of booby traps, unbeknownst to them until Nebula accidentally sets off a trip wire just as Kitty is about to say they should be careful and stick together. Her comment is left hanging in the air when a rumble from the walls is heard. It stops and they consider the trap to be inoperative until they notice a small light at the end of the passageway. It is slowly getting closer. Fire is making its way down the tunnel. Nebula mentions she has pyrophobia. Jarek makes a comment of the fact he is must be Nebula's worst nightmare. A man of fire. He suggests the trio start running and should the fire catch up he will attempt to extinguish it. Upon reaching the door they entered, it closes, trapping them. The scene switches back to Samoan and Sakan. He lets go of the wall and the pair fall. Samoan grasps Sakan by his underarms and flies them back up the hole and to safety. She collapses to her knees and the duo share a smile. Back to the fire tunnel, Nebula is freaking out and then says she also has cleithrophobia, the fear of being trapped. Kitty asks Nebula what her Tamer abilities are. Nebula is the Tamer of Fear and Phobia Inducement and then asks just how many phobias she actually has. Nebula shrugs and jokes that she finds something new to be scared of every day. Kitty questions Jarek what they are going to do as he is the only one who can get them out of this situation being the only useful Tamer (or human being for that matter) present. Jarek says he believes he can create a fire shield around the trio and have them walk into the fire and find It's source and possibly a different way out. Nebula voices her concern of the plan but Kitty forces her to her feet and lightly pushes her in Jarek's direction. He creates the shield and takes Nebula's hand and promises her it will be okay as long as she keeps hold of his hand. Kitty takes his other hand and they run towards the fire. Back to Samoan and Sakan the duo are walking another corridor and come across a series of rooms in pitch black. Samoan, being a Dark Tamer can see in the dark and wishes she couldn't. She describes the scene to Sakan and notices at least 3 bodies on tables, just when someone's voice is heard inside the room they enter and it questions how they have made it here alive. The being laughs and says she must add them to her collection as they are obviously smarter than the other Tamers she has come across in her days. Back to Jarek, Kitty and Nebula, they are encased in fire and see the end of the passageway and a way to escape but Nebula has had enough already and freaks out breaking contact with Jarek and momentarily catching fire until Jarek grabs her and rushes the trio the rest of the way and to safety. Nebula has been scorched and passes out. Kitty playfully slaps Jarek on the back and says she's proud of him. The being in the dark identifies herself as Malika and she has worked at this site for years as a Tamer hybrid researcher, and was recently fired. She has murdered all of her colleagues in anger and plans to turn the site into an Experimental Laboratory to create the ultimate hybrid Tamer with all the research to aid her. Sakan says there are Legal Labs for this sort of experimentation and she must halt her testing until she has the say-so from a Charter Institution. The group are joined by Kitty, Jarek (who is aflame, lighting their way) and Nebula (who is being carried by Jarek). Kitty flicks the lights. The woman suddenly states she wants Jarek's ability of setting himself alight and wakes up the 3 bodies on the tables. She orders them to attack the group. Sakan and Samoan fight back and Samoan eventually captures Malika in a black sphere. Sakan turns to his daughter still in Jarek's arms and asks what happened. He retells the story of what they went through and he thanks him for getting her out alive despite the scars. Kitty states the strange reading from the planet must have been the woman's way of masking what she was really doing. Luring people just to be captured. Samoan goes over to the 3 bodies now lying on the floor and says they need medical attention. When they are back on Sakan's ship, he notices his crew have attempted to contact him at least 5 times warning him away from the planet as they have heard news of an estranged doctor called Malika attempting to experiment on stray Tamers. He says he will drop Samoan, Kitty and Jarek off at Charter Academy and unite with his people. The next scene has Kitty telling Lucy of their experience down on the planet as they walk the corridor. They arrive in the Infirmary where Jarek, Evolen, Thourne and Samoan are. Malika is on her feet and receiving a blunt scolding by the Head Master. He is seen inputting information about the woman in her records. She is a Tamer of Computer Viruses. Evolen has given her the choice of remaining outside of the LINK and not be sent to the Void under the condition she follows his orders at the Academy as someone of her skill set could be useful. She agrees, with the condition that she gets to oversee any hybrid related exams here in the Infirmary. He then offers her a job there under the current nurse's wing. The nurse (Atalya Vine) at that moment reveals herself and shares a glance with Samoan. The duo are cousins as revealed in an earlier episode. Atalya keeps her emotions in order as she never thought she would see Samoan at the Academy as she thought she was not a Tamer. Atalya accepts Malika's assistance. Major Events : Sakan and his daughter Nebula are introduced. Samoan, Jarek and Kathryn are briefed on a mission to be led by Sakan. : Kathryn questions Nebula on her powers and phobias : Nebula, Jarek and Kathryn get trapped at the end of a tunnel of fire. : Samoan learns to fly using her Dark Powers when forced to save herself and Sakan from falling : Due to a short panic attack, Nebula is scorched by flames when not protected by Jareks fire shield. : Malika is introduced, captured and taken to Charter Academy : Malika is offered retribution at the Academy as a member of Staff : Atalya accepts Malika as a member of her Medical Team Characters Samoan, Jarek, Kathryn, Sakan, Nebula, Evolen, Thourne, Atalya, Malika, Quotes ....